


Out Of The Ring

by Sorcus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, I don't know how to write smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcus/pseuds/Sorcus
Summary: Two of my original characters(Zaduhal being a character, Simon a NPC I took a shine to) boning. (Z's a pit fighter, Simon is his servant/medic.)





	Out Of The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> New at the whole smut writing thing, might revisit this, might not, working on a lot of Critical Role Smut that's in the pipeline. Short and dirty, not a lot of preamble, fitting to the character at hand. Most of my stuff will be longer, I just knew Z wouldn't beat around the bush.

Zaduhal had a long day in the ring, and he had a very specific itch that he needed to scratch. Fortunately, there was one spectator who had very much fallen under his spell. Bryan admired Zaduhal's skill in the ring and found him very attractive. Zaduhal had no time for a relationship, but it was fun to roll around in the hay for a short while with an adoring fan. Women, however, were far less appealing to him than men, he'd still go for a romp, but he didn't quite feel the same attraction he had to a few men in his time, many of them had been killed, living on the streets was risky. Bryan was tall, but Zaduhal's orcish lineage gave him substantial height, he stood nearly a foot taller than Bryan, who already loomed over many of the attendees of the fighting pits.  
"Hey Z, nice fight down there, want to go clean up?" Bryan whispered, stealing glances down at Z's crotch, his length semi-erect as it pushed against his leather slacks. Zaduhal insisted they act as master and servant in public, to avoid rival fighters using Bryan to get to him. They walked to Zaduhal's room and bath chamber. As the door swung shut behind them, Zaduhal gave Bryan a tight hug, totally eclipsing him with his bulk. Zaduhal did feel affection for Bryan, no matter how good he was at hiding it, and Bryan felt this through the hug. "You're getting sweat and blood on my clothes," Bryan chuckled into his chest as his arms wrapped around Zaduhal.  
"You'd best get to cleaning me up then," Zaduhal grinned as he released the hug and Bryan pushed him into the bathchamber as began tugging on the sleeveless tunic adorning Zaduhal's shoulders. Zaduhal kicked off his boots as Bryan tossed his shirt to the side. Zaduhal slid his leather slacks down, leaving him fully nude. Bryan eyed his semi-erect cock hungrily before ushering him into the tub that was full of water. Bryan snapped his fingers and the water immediately warmed to a comfortable temperature, and Zaduhal sighed contentedly as he slid into the water. Bryan grabbed a small bucket and a rag, and began wiping the blood from Zaduhal's body. After he'd given him a good wash, Zaduhal stepped out of the tub, water dripping off his muscled form. Bryan eyed his now erect member, 7 and a half inches long with significant girth to boot. Bryan smiled as he knew what would come next, Zaduhal approached him, leaning down to lay a lust fueled kiss on his lips as he roughly pulled the clothes off his body. Bryan began massaging Zaduhal's throbbing cock as Zaduhal pushed him towards the wall. Zaduhal broke away and began pushing downward on his boyfriend's shoulders. Bryan grinned as he came eye level with Zaduhal's pulsating length. He teased it with his tongue, licking up and down it's length, taking the head into his mouth before pulling away. Zaduhal grunted in frustration, his hand slowly moving towards the back of Bryan's head.  
"You don't like this do you, having to wait for something instead of just taking it, we'll do this at my pa-" Bryan was cut of as Zaduhal's hand clasped onto the back of his head and pushed. Bryan was shocked at first, but quickly began worshiping Z's length with his tongue. Zaduhal's hand still hadn't left the back of his head. Z's other hand clasped Bryan's head and he began fucking his face. Bryan's throat made "gak gak gak" sounds as Z grunted as he drew closer to a finish. Bryan's hands began exploring Z's tight ass, squeezing and massaging it as Z had his way with his face. Zaduhal moaned audibly as his hands tightened around Bryan's head, he pushed his full length down his throat. Bryan gagged, unprepared for Z's size. Zaduhal slowly drew his cock out of Bryan's mouth, spurting down his throat and all over his face. Bryan swallowed, coughing lightly as he grinned up at Z, who was breathing heavily, his hands at his sides. Bryan licked the sweet cum off his lips before Zaduhal pulled him to his feet, leading him over to his bed . Z bent him over the foot of the bed, Bryan looking back over his shoulder with a cocky grin.  
"Oh master, what are you gonna do now?" Bryan asked, mock fear spread across his cum splattered face. Zaduhal sidled up, aligning his cock with Bryan's ass as he pressed the head into him. Bryan moaned, biting into the pillow as Zaduhal pushed further and further into him. Z let out a shuddering breath as he felt the tightness of Bryan's ass. Bryan looked up at Z and nodded, his teeth still clamped on the pillow, a tear coming out of one of his right eye, and Z began slowly fucking him. Z slowly sped up, Bryan moaning audibly as he felt one of Z's hands wrap around his cock and slowly massaging it. Zaduhal's hips were pistoning in and out of him as his hand rapidly stroked Bryan's length. Bryan moaned in both pain and pleasure as Zaduhal fucked him, grunting as he relished the tightness of Bryan's ass.


End file.
